Launching In...
Launching In... is the 3th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Ren: Isn't just nice to relax? Jen: Really, Ren Tennyson relaxing? Ren: That's surprising to you? Gavin: Yeah, you're usually messing the watch. Ren: I've decided I need a break from the hero business. Jen: Really? Ren: "nods" Ben: Kids, Vilgax is hijacking a ship, we need a hero. Ren: Sorry daddy-o, this hero is relaxin'. Ben: But we need a hero! Ren: Why don't you put back on your Omnitrix and be the hero. Ben: You know what, fine! Maybe I will. storms off back into HQ, Jen and Gavin are shocked Jen: You're really gonna let dad be the hero. Ren: Yep. Gavin: Even if he takes your fame...your glory...your fans. Ren: Maybe just a little help. "slams watch" XLR8: I can have this done in a millisecond. zooms off 'cause he didn't want his dad to steal his fans Gavin: Knew that would work. {Cut to ship} XLR8: Alright squid face, where are you? Vilgax: Tennyson, glad to see you. XLR8: Still got your tan lines. Vilgax: What is with you Tennysons and bringing up your battle scars. XLR8: Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Vilgax: Not at all, but I'm gonna hurt you. XlR8: I'd like to see you-"detransforms" Ren: -try, uh oh. Vilgax: That's so like you Tennysons, always back talking but when you run outta power, you're not so tough. goes in for the attack, but is blocked by a magical barrier Vilgax: Mana? Ben: Leave my son alone! Vilgax: Benjamin, I had no idea you were in the hero business again. Ben: Only to protect my family. Ren: Dad, how'd you do that? Ben: When you hang with an Anodite for so long, you pick up a few tricks. Ren: I need to hang around Gavin more. Vilgax: Ready for another battle with your favorite villain? {Omnitrix recharges} Ren: I am, how'd ya know? "slams watch" Grey Matter: What, Grey Matter! Watch, you betrayed me. Ben: Quick Ren, use Grey Matter to- wraps his tentacles around Ben, covering his mouth Vilgax: That's enough outta you! Grey Matter: Let my dad go!! Vilgax: Make me. Grey Matter: Alright, what can I use to stop Vilgax? Matter looks around the ship, looking for what can work Grey Matter: The core engine, that'll do. Vilgax: That's my engine!!! Grey Matter: So that's why you're hijacking this ship. Vilgax: But of course. Ben: Quick, use the core to help change aliens. Grey Matter: On it. Matter hops over to the core and uses to help him switch aliens Vilgax: NO! Ren: Let's do this thing! "slams watch" {Transformation Sequence} Diamondhead: Let's see how you'd do against an Enhanced Diamondhead. Vilgax: Impressive, child. Diamondhead: Thanks. Vilgax: But not impressive enough. Diamondhead: Aw, that kinda hurts. Vilgax: Guess I'll just have to tear the Omnitrix from you since you used up all of the core's energy. Diamondhead: Wait, how are we still in air? Ben: We never took off. Diamondhead: Thank god, I thought we were plummeting down. Vilgax: Now for the removal process. pulls out his removal tool from 'Omni-Tricked' Diamondhead: Ya-oh. Ben: You can do this, Ren! dodges all of Vilgax's attacks, trying not to get hurt but failed Vilgax: Ha, I win. Diamondhead: Oh geez. uses his tool and successfully removes the Omnitrix, leaving Diamondhead in pieces} Ben: Ren! Vilgax: Now it's Villain Time. "slams watch" Upgrade: A Galvanic Mechamorph, how suiting. Ben: You killed my son! Upgrade: He was a pest anyways. [the pieces of Diamondhead were put back together, transforming back to Ren who grabbed a magnet Upgrade: You're alive? Ren: Surprise! Upgrade: And your weapon is a magnet? Ren: Yep. Upgrade: How pathetic. Ren: You need to read up on your alien history 'cause a Galvanic Mechamorph's weakness is electromagnetic energy. Upgrade: Uh oh. uses the magnet to stall Vilgax and remove the Omnitrix from him Ren: Aw, maybe next time. Vilgax: I'll get my revenge. Ren: Uh huh, sure. Ben: Don't know if you realized by this ship will shelf destruct in 5 seconds. Ren: You're gonna kill us all. Ben: Not necessarily. {Cut to HQ} Jen: Back so soon? Ren: And back to relaxing. Gavin: Huh, ya know, I kinda like this change in Ren. Jen: Yeah, the peace and quiet is nice. are surrounding Ren, wanting autographs Jen: I thought you were relaxing? Ren: I am, I can't leave my fans hangin' Gavin: We're never gonna get a break, are we? Jen: Nope. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Jen Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Ben Tennyson Villains *Vilgax Aliens Used *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Diamondhead (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes